


Caring Aggressively

by keepingtimewithmusic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Lydia and Stiles, Lydia is now his Scott, Stiles aggressive need to take care of people, not pack mom related, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingtimewithmusic/pseuds/keepingtimewithmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was use to Stiles Doting on her because he "loved" her. This doting was a whole other story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring Aggressively

**Author's Note:**

> I just kept thinking about how stiles has been treating Lydia and its different than how he use to treat her. Its like she has become his Scott.

At first it didn’t really affect Lydia. Stiles was always doting, it was thing he did because he “loved her”. She didn’t think it could get any worst, than that. Lydia loved being fawned over, but then Stiles decided to get over her and that just brought her a new slew of problems.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The one thing about Northern California is that the weather is bipolar at best, so it really shouldn’t have been a surprise that it was hot and sunny in the morning to drowning the parking lot in rain by the afternoon.

Lydia look outside from the inside the school sighing. The coat she was wearing was not only Prada but was 500 dollars worth of leather. She could possibly take it off and put it in her bag, but it wouldn’t fit properly and there was no way she was going to stretch out her bag.

“Do you need an umbrella?” Lydis turned towards the voice to see Stiles, who grew his hair out and was wearing a beanie. 

“Maybe I do.” she responded flicking her hair over her shoulder. She glanced over his body, still in plaid, loose jeans and tennis shoes.

“I could possibly provide one.” he shrugged pulling out a giant one that he was hiding behind his back. 

Lydia glanced out of the window and then back to Stiles.

“If one drop lands on my jacket, I will ruin you.” she said and started heading towards the door heels clacking. Stiles stumbled after her while trying to open the umbrella.

“Noted.” he stated.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It started off fine. Stiles was just being Stiles which means he was always asking questions. About, Prada biting her, following her home after she found the body. Lydia thought is was standard him just playing detective until she had a cough.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lydia was sitting at a table in the library after they were done fixing it up. She was going over her physics lab, it needed to be perfect she wouldn’t settle for anything lower than an A+. Her throat was a bit itchy today and she got the sudden urge to cough, so she lifted up her arm to cover her mouth.

“Oh my god Lydia are you ok.” Stiles bag dropped onto the table he threw himself into the seat across from her.  
“It was only a cough Stiles.” she said before coughing again. Stiles made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and started digging through his bag. Lydia ignored him going back to looking over her report, before coughing one more time.

Something was thrown onto her paper, not glancing up at stiles she picked up to see it was DayQuil.

“Seriously Stiles its just a cough.” she said finally looking up at him he had on one of those masks.

“Don’t worry I got this. When Scott was human his asthma acted up all the time and caused him to get sick, I still keep the kit I had for him in my bag.” Stiles eyes widened with something akin to happiness as he pulled out pills, cough drops, that vapor stuff to rub on your chest and tissues.

“Stiles put all of this stuff back in your bag.” she growled.

“But you coughed three times! Frequent coughing usually indicates the presence of a disease.” his eyes were wide.

Lydia sighed she didn’t like to give in but she really needed to make sure this report was perfect by the next period.

“If I take the stupid pill will you leave me alone?” he nodded his head, “And the cough drops.” he negotiated.

“And the stupid cough drops.” she replied, the tension she didn’t notice in Stiles body relaxed. Taking the medicine and then popping the cough drops she began going over her report.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Really in just snowballed from there.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lydia glared at the lunch tray sitting in front of her. She poked at it with a fork, and saw Allison doing the same.   
“Do they really expect us to eat this?” she glared at what was supposed to be meat.

“Oh don’t eat that.” Stiled said sitting down in the chair next to her. He then sat a paper bag in front of her.

“You need to look at the calendar, todays the day the do the special of the month. Don’t worry I made you lunch.” she sent him a sharp look before opening the bag and pulling out a chicken sandwich, a salad and a water. Lydia looked over at Allison who was staring at the sandwich with hunger and jealousy.  
“Thank you.” she said, Stiles grinned at her. “No problem Scott always forgot these days too, but now that he’s a werewolf he can stomach it.” he said before digging into his lunch, Lydia tossed Allison the sandwich before starting into her salad.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eating that lunch was the worst thing in her life. After that Stiles thought she was free game for whatever it is he was doing. She got a papercut, he was there with a bandaid. Cafeteria lunch sucked he already made her a lunch. She needed someone to pick her up from somewhere because she sleepwalked again, he already tracked her down on his GPS and even tucked her into bed. He made breakfast, it was cold so he gave her a scarf, she had the flu soup and brought her homework with notes. Lydia couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to make it stop and that was how she found herself in Scott McCalls house.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. McCall let her in and she made her way up the stairs and threw open Scotts door. He was sitting on his bed reading a book and looking at her oddly.

“You need to fix Stiles.” Scott tilted his head and mouthed the sentence to himself trying to understand it.

“I don’t understand” the werewolf ran his hand through his hair. She crossed her arms, “Why haven’t you been hanging out with Stiles?” she asks.

“Well the Alpha pack is not afraid to go for the people we love and Stiles has been wrapped up in the case plus Isaac has been staying here since Derek kicked him out and Stiles doesn’t like him.” Scott shrugged, Lydia took a deep breath stupid boys and their pride.

“Listen I have been on receiving end of what Stiles use to do for you.” she said Scott smiled, “Yeah, Stiles is pretty nurturing.” she gave him an incredulous look.

“That is what you call nurturing I call that a problem. He obviously has an obsessive need to take care of people, but he has somehow limited to only needing to push it on few people. It is aggressive as much as it is annoying.” Scott looks like he wasn’t understanding.

Thats when Isaac walked into the room, he looked withdrawn, his eyes sunken in and he walked slowly. Lydia deciding to ignore the new werewolf in the room turning back to Scott.

“Figure out a way to get Stiles off my back or I will neuter you, and you little dog too.” she said shooting a look at Isaac, who looked like he was going to cry.

Thats when Lydia had an idea. “Alright this is what’s going to happen.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lydia observed and noticed a few things about Stiles. He was an asshole, unless you were someone he trusted and then he takes his intense emotions and leaks them onto you aggressively in no way you could call it mothering or nurturing. Yeah he is taking care of you, by basically strong arming, and annoying you into it. Lydia believes that Scott was just Stockholmed into thinking that it was alright. The other thing was that her and Stiles were a lot of like, and will make the most out of a bad situation. Since all of his focus was on her she had to deal with everything but if she could split it up maybe it won’t be as abrasive and she could still get lunch made for her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there Lydia was, sitting in the middle of Scott and Allison while she watched Stiles flutter around Isaac in the cafeteria. Her idea was to let Stiles know what Isaac was going through, hoping it would spark something in him. Because it seemed Stiles like caring for broken things, she didn’t like to admit that she herself was broken but that was just the way it is. 

“Do you need me to get Derek arrested? Cause I can do that one phone call away.” Stiles said seriously to Isaac. The werewolf shook his head, “No Stiles its fine.” 

Lydia sat up straight and dug into the lunch Stiles made her, she always got what she wanted.


End file.
